And Here We Say Goodbye
by FabulousandDevious
Summary: I am legitimately sorry if this breaks your heart. rated T for mild swearing. please review if you like the story. :3


** My first shot at writing something sad! Please review!:3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own calvin and hobbes. Though if I did I would never let them go.**

00000000000000000000

All those treasured moments. All those adventures. All those fun times.

The wonder. The excitement. The curiosity of the unknown. A bounty of experiences and opportunities that awaited them in the deep realms of their backyard.

This was where it ended.

Calvin stood in front of the donations box and stared into it's depths. It was empty.

That box, it seemed to mock him. To say, "_You know what's coming._ _you cannot escape it_."

He almost yelled at it. But he didn't.

After all, it was just a box. He was certainly no longer a child. He knew the box couldn't talk.

But he heard it. He heard it so loudly that it hurt him inside. He wished he couldn't hear it. He wished that he could stop living like an imaginative child. He wished he could let go of his immaturity.

"What's that box for, Calvin?"

Calvin turned to Hobbes and didn't let any emotions appear on his face. He thrust his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that they were clutched so hard they were bleeding. He looked into the black eyes of his best friend.

His only friend.

"The box is for you, Hobbes."

Hobbes broke into a happy grin and his whiskers curled upwards with the top of his lip.

"For me? Wow! Thanks! What are we gonna do with it? Are we gonna fly to the moon? Or make a new machine? Or travel back in time again?"

Calvin had to look away from his friend's cheerful face. He just couldn't look.

He didn't know if he could bear to.

"No, Hobbes... I'm giving you up."

Hobbes' happy look faltered slightly and he cocked his head slightly. Some of the shine that was in his eyes dulled a bit. His whiskers drooped.

"I don't understand."

Calvin squeezed the material inside his pocket and bit his bottom lip. He shut his eyes tightly to forbid any tears from escaping. He wished there was an easier way to do this.

"Hobbes... I'm not a kid anymore. I can't keep stuffed animals. I need to grow up." he said quietly.

The Tiger looked confused and hurt, but didn't move.

"I still don't understand."

With such a crushing feeling on his chest, Calvin suddenly felt something snap within him. His eyes shot open and he turned to Hobbes with an angry look. Hobbes took a step back with a frightened look on his face.

"Don't you get it, you stupid tiger? I made you up! You don't exist! You're just a stuffed animal, and I am not a child anymore!"

Calvin felt his heart pounding in a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"Why can't you just go away? Why can't I just make you disappear like everything else?" Calvin screamed as tears began pouring from his eyes.

His lip trembled as he stared at the ground and let the teardrops fall.

` "Why... do you have to be so goddamn real?" he sobbed.

Hobbes just looked lost and sad. He looked at the box and his ears lowered forlornly. He looked back at Calvin with a look of hopelessness.

"I Don't want to."

Calvin felt his heart break as he spoke the answer he knew was necessary.

"You have to."

Hobbes' eyes grew glassy and he stuck out his lip defiantly, though his body trembled.

"You can't make me."

"Yes I can. I created you. I can make you do whatever I want." Calvin said bitterly.

"I won't do it." Hobbes retorted, crossing his arms.

Calvin could stand it no longer and felt a dam of sorrow and pain burst.

"JUST GET IN THE BOX!"

Hobbes froze and his arms fell loosely to his sides. His face lost all emotion and he obediently walked over to the box. Calvin immediately felt terrible. In that moment Calvin wanted to stop him. He wanted to say that he was sorry and take back what he said.

But he couldn't.

Hobbes said nothing. His black eyes, once infinite like space, were empty and dark.

Calvin's insides became hollow as Hobbes stepped inside the box and sat. Before he knew he would break down, he forced himself to turn around and walk away. He just couldn't say anything to his best friend.

As he forced himself to keep moving his feet further and further away, broken sobs tore from his throat and echoed around. As he walked memories came flashing back to him.

Good memories. Happy memories.

Building snowmen. Playing with toys. Sledding. Camping. Swimming. Running. Racing. Jumping. Rolling. Laughing.

Never a moment spent apart. Never a second not together.

Best friends until the end. And this was where it ended.

As the distance grew, Calvin could swear he heard something. It was far away. A voice retreating. Like a sound being carried away into the wind.

"_Goodbye_." it whispered.

Calvin felt his heart stop. He turned around to and began running back to the box. He ran to say he was sorry to Hobbes. To get his best friend back.

What had he been thinking?

And when he was done apologizing, they would have a good laugh over how dramatic they had been.

And when that was over, they would go home. And eat sandwiches, with weird ingredients. There was supposed to be snow tomorrow, and they could build snowmen! And when the summer came, they would go on another adventure, and maybe never come back! And when the monsters under his bed threatened again, they would take up arms and fight them off! If they didn't like the state the world was in, they could go to mars, or the future!

And no one could stop them! They were invincible! The dynamic duo, Calvin and Hobbes! Nothing on earth would separate them again!

Calvin ran eagerly back to the box and stopped.

His smile faded.

The strength of his spirit weakened. His eyes became blank and he stared at the box.

His body crumpled to the ground and he held his knees to his chest like a scared child. He softly rocked back and forth as gentle sobs came from his mouth. A thin line of water rolled across his face following a tear. He cried like the loneliest kid in the world.

The only thing to watch him was a stuffed tiger in a box. It said nothing. It did nothing to comfort him.

Because, after all, it was just a stuffed animal.


End file.
